


A Charade No More

by Newenglandee



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Abuse, Cock Vore, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, M/F, Vore, cockvore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newenglandee/pseuds/Newenglandee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talim and Charade are prisoners of Tira, to be used to track down Soul Edge...but things work out in a different than any of them expect...contains vore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Charade No More

It was vaguely aware of its surroundings in the same way you could vaguely see other people should you open your eyes in a pool. But all was blurry and harsh to his senses as he struggled to try and regain his thoughts. Where had he…he’d been at that castle not too long ago. He KNEW this. Where…where was he now? It felt cold…all around him was cold, save for…something on his head. Somebody ON his head, touching him. He managed to tilt his head up ever-so-slightly, looking at the green-haired woman before him as more and more of her very revealing features came into form. Small shorts, deep purple eyes and lips…a sadistic glint in her eyes and spiky, short green hair with a supple-looking body. Who was this being? What was…

 

Tied up. He was tied up in cold iron. It burnt his body and made him hiss in pain as his mind caught up at last to the present, realizing he was in danger as he looked his captor over.

  
“It’s about time you woke up.” The woman said with a slight sneer upon her face, waving a gloved finger in the air before his face. “You are a servant of Soul Edge just as I. No, you ARE Soul Edge. And since I’m a servant of the sword, you and I have much to talk about.”

 

The being named Charade growled visibly, its single pulsating red eye looking up at her from the chest it was snuggled away in, its bony, skeletal body shielding the pulsing eye, lava-esque energy cascading through the bones, running through it like open veins as it tried in vain to get free of its bonds. It had to get away from this being. She was looking at it with such a disturbed glint…

 

“The biggest pieces of Soul Edge are missing. And since you’re made up of pieces of the sword, you can help me track the sword down and I shall reforge it.” The woman named Tira chuckled as Charade scanned over her mind with its powerful mental prowess as she held up a chunk of metal that hummed visibly in the air, humming louder and louder still as she brought it closer and closer to Charade as he squirmed a bit in his cold iron bonds. “See? Your very presence makes this piece of Soul Edge resonate.” Tira went on. “You’ll be of fine use to me, and in return, you shall be united with Soul Edge.”

 

Charade wanted to get away from this being. It didn’t trust her. It did desire to be one with Soul Edge and to sleep, but it could see into her mind. She wanted to wield Soul Edge for herself as its most loyal servant, and it didn’t want its body to be put to use by this clearly psychotic woman-

 

Tira turned, looking across the dark grey floor of the ruins they were sitting in, frowning a bit as she tilted her head to the side. “Wait…what’s…?” She focused in on a far-off noise that appeared to be getting closer, finally yanking Charade up by his iron manacles. “We must move. I can hear a platoon coming this way. We’ve got to stick to taking care of smaller groups.” She remarked as she tugged him along, kneeling by another prisoner that was tied up nearby, Charade blinking in surprise.

 

A…girl. Small black ponytails, a soft face, her midriff exposed with tribal green and white clothes and bands around her arms and ankles. And…a scent. A scent like that of fresh island winds that brought old memories flooding back to Charade. As Tira carried the girl over her shoulder with Charade in tow, he looked into her closed eyes, gazing at her face, amazed at how closely it resembled his own wife.

 

So many years ago he’d been human, been married, been…happy. The smile…the cheeks, the nose…and her eyes slowly flooded open, looking at him for a brief moment, blinking a bit in surprise before falling back into unconsciousness. Beautiful, deep blue/green eyes…

 

Yes. Just like **her**. Just like his beloved. He remembered when she’d died. He’d been horrified, devastated, forced himself into his work, and eventually into seeking out pieces of Soul Edge, the very things which had turned him into what he was now. But he hadn’t been too sad, because he knew he’d always remember her smile, and her melodious voice.

 

...why couldn’t he remember her name?

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…Talim was unbelievably embarrassed. She’d been knocked out from behind, caught unawares by a smoke bomb whilst in the forest outside the Osteinberg Castle’s ruins, and was now tied up and being bumped up and down, slung over her captor’s shoulder like a rag doll. She felt so humiliated that she’d not reacted faster to the smoke bomb, usually she was so good at thinking on her feet. But everybody has “off” days. This was just one of them.

 

Still, there were other things to worry about besides her embarrassment. She was only pretending to be unconscious, but she had managed to get a good look at the bony being that was now walking to her right, tugged slightly along by cold iron chains held in her captor’s left hand. What appeared to be liquid fire ran through this creature’s body as its clawed hands were kept clasped together, taloned feet and a head like a horned helmet making it look demonic and frightening, the single gigantic red eye with its sickly yellow pupil sealing the deal. It throbbed within the beast’s chest, and had stared deep into her mind, seeing her memories, knowing her past. But Talim too had a similar skill, and she could see into ITS heart, and she could feel its pain. This being was in mental agony every time it looked at her, its heart filled with regret and anger, evidently just as furious over being captured as she was.

 

Perhaps though, she’d get a chance to speak to it now. Her captor was letting her down by a tree; tying the bony being to another one not too far off as she began to form a ring of stones, evidently to make a fire…it was getting dark, after all. Talim slowly opened her eyes as her captor took notice of her being awake, smirking a bit. “Wakey-wakey.”  
  
“Who are you?” Talim asked with her soft voice as the green-haired woman chuckled a bit, tossing some tree limbs into the ring of stones, making her way to a nearby tree with a small axe.  
  
“Tira. But you can call me “mistress”, kid. I intend to make use of you to empower the sword.”  
  
“You mean Soul Edge.” Talim stated, looking over at the bony being tied across the small clearing they were situated in, who gave Tira a “look” with its singular eye before looking back over at Talim.

 

“Indeed. That is Charade, servant of the sword. Unfortunately he doesn’t like me very much, much like you.” Tira admitted, twirling a lock of her green hair and gesturing at the demonic entity tied up across from Talim. “But that’s going to change. His body is made up of shards of Soul Edge, and as such he shall be empowered by negative actions and emotions. Right now the will that drives his body is his, not truly Soul Edge’s. But the more powerful he becomes, the easier it will be for me to locate other shards of Soul Edge, and the greater the will of the sword will become over HIS.”

 

She walked over to Talim, sauntering slowly, savoring the moment as she gripped Talim by her ponytails and lifted her head up. “Now…what could I do to you that would empower him and further enslave his mind to the true master, Soul Edge?” She mused. “…no, no, not that.” She thought out loud. “I need to build up to that. Can’t just waste it. No, we’ll start up small and work our way up.” She chuckled, holding the axe to Talim’s chest, cutting it into her flesh as a stinging, burning pain flared up through the girl’s tanned body. She cringed, blood running down her chest as Charade visibly stiffened, the burning energy running through him bulging visibly as the pulsating eye froze up, the pupil flaring wide. Talim frowned darkly at Tira as Tira licked the blood off the axe, chuckling darkly as she twirled it. “Aw, you didn’t like that?”  
  
“You need help, lost soul.” Talim whispered sadly as Tira slapped her across the face, Charade’s body freezing again as the green-haired woman snorted.

 

“You’re just cattle for Soul Edge, girl. And when I think Charade is ready for it…he will take ALL from you.”

 

Charade gave a visible furious GROWL as Tira smirked a bit. “What’s that?”  
  
 _Leave. HER._

 

“Oh. Well, well. I think he actually LIKES you.” Tira realized, putting a thoughtful finger to her lip and giving Talim a mocking grin. “Isn’t THIS interesting! I’ve GOT to keep you alive as long as possible. Definitely worth drawing this out.” She told her, heading off into the forest to get some firewood, leaving the two alone as Charade looked over in Talim’s direction, the bony being tilting its head slightly to the side.

 

_You look like her. The one I loved when I was human._ It spoke within her mind, its voice deep and authoritative, slightly echoing in tone, and rather unnerving in how unnatural it sounded…yet the sadness permeating every syllable  was human. _I have seen into the servant’s mind. It will draw out your suffering to empower me, and drown my mind in the will of Soul Edge._

 

“Aren’t you Soul Edge yourself?” Talim asked, blinking in confusion.  
  
 _I don’t care about taking over the world. I only wish to rejoin with it and then to sleep. I would not try to halt the end of this world, but I’d prefer for my life and Soul Edge to end. I can win over and dominate the sword’s will because, in a way, I AM the sword…but I don’t know how long I’ll be able to keep control of my own body if our captor continues to harm you in such a way…already I can hear the whispers of the blade within my mind._

 

“…what exactly are you, then?” Talim wanted to know. “You were human once. I can see it in your heart.”

 

_I was a warrior many ages ago. I had a wife…a family. I was happy until…until they were taken from me. I threw myself into training…and then when I heard of the power of Soul Edge, I coveted its pieces, thinking it was a treasure without compare, unaware of the horror it would bring upon me. I was slain by bandits, tossed into a ravine with the pieces of Soul Edge I’d acquired…and transfigured into this. It gave me some usual abilities, such as being able to speak to you as I am now, and to imitate my foe’s abilities._

 

Charade could sense the deep regret that lit up in Talim’s eyes as a slight warmth spread through his own body and Talim slowly lowered her head, shaking it back and forth. “I’m so sorry. Truly, I am.” She murmured. “I promise, I’ll do everything I can to get you out of here.”

 

Charade’s singular eye blinked a bit in surprise. _Why are you concerned for me? I am no longer truly human. I have had to nourish myself on the souls of those I have fought with, feeding off of them simply to continue maintaining my own will over this body. If not for the fact you so deeply resemble the one I love, I might have ended up fighting and claiming your soul as well._ He admitted. _It is never personal. I just…want to keep living until I can finally join with Soul Edge sleep._

 

“I don’t hate you. You’re a victim of Soul Edge’s evil, just as I am now.” Talim insisted sympathetically. “We’ve got to get free somehow. And I’ll think of something to help you too.”

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…the next day, Talim was awoken by the smell of meat cooking over the fire Tira had made. She was tugged along by her bonds to the cooked meal and forced to eat with her hands, but she didn’t really mind…she was positively starving as she stuffed the meat into her mouth, Tira standing next to Charade, leaning on the tree he was still tied to. “What is this?” Talim managed to mumble out, mouth half full.

  
“Nothing big. The town two miles west won’t miss a street urchin.”  
  
Talim almost VOMITED the meat, instead choking slightly and spitting it from her mouth, gagging and rasping as Charade stiffened again, the burning energy rising off of of him as Tira laughed and laughed. “Fool! It’s squirrel meat. Ah, but you should have seen the look on your face.” She snickered, Talim gasping painfully, struggling not to lunge at Tira and throttle her, her innate pacifism being sorely tested by this twisted, sick, foul…she didn’t want to use the term “woman”. It didn’t feel right. Charade gave Tira another baleful stare as Tira hoisted Talim up and turned to Charade, snapping her fingers. “Come, Charade. We must track down more pieces of Soul Edge. Which direction is the closest one?”

 

Charade was reluctant to speak at first, but the desire to reunite with Soul Edge and sleep was too great. He slowly turned his head, his body humming slightly before nodding to the southeast with his “head”. “That direction.” He informed her, Tira leading Talim along as she untied Charade from the tree and kept him close to her as well, ignoring the two’s angry glares as she headed off in the direction he’d given her. The three of them made their way past what seemed like thousands of trees, not stopping once despite Talim obviously tired and hungry, Tira ignoring her soft, quiet “ows” that were emerging from the young woman’s mouth as the wind itself seemed to abandon them, not even giving Talim a soft breeze to comfort her. The ponytailed pacific islander felt utterly abandoned…save for Charade, the only other person nearby who was in the same boat as her.   

 

“Can we please stop for a moment so I can catch my breath, please?” Talim quietly asked as Tira halted in place and then snapped her arm back, smacking Talim across the face, making her rub her cheek. She refused to cry for this person, just frowning as Tira smirked.  
  
“There. I think we’ve stopped enough.” She told Talim, tugging at her chains as they kept walking, Charade’s form visibly pulsing with the dark energy of Soul Edge, Talim seeing the singular eye in his chest looking mournfully at her. It wanted to help her, to comfort her, but…it couldn’t. Every time it looked into her eyes, Charade saw his beloved again, saw a life he’d had before everything had gone to hell. He couldn’t take seeing her go through this…

 

Luckily within a few hours they were stopping again for the night, and Tira evidently had decided to tie the two to the same tree to save space whilst she slumbered away in a tent she’d made up for herself. Charade looked into Talim’s face with his gigantic red eye as his bony claws held her as tenderly as he could.

 

… _Talim_ …

 

“I know she’s planning on killing me soon. She’s not the patient type.” Talim admitted. “I can tell.”  
  
 _Talim. I want to make you happy. I wish for you to feel safe and secure. What you are enduring is inexcusable._ Charade insisted to her as Talim held his “face”, Charade’s head tilting to the side. _This visage…I was handsome once._

 

“Behind the darkness of your voice is a true warmth.” Talim tenderly cooed. “…kiss me.” She whispered to him as Charade’s head whipped in her direction, his solitary eye bulging in surprise. “…try to kiss me.”

 

For a few moments, he just stared at her, but the idea of sharing a kiss with her was rather appealing…so he leaned in as his clawed and bony hands slowly traveled down her arms. She reached up her arms and brought his head in, kissing him, her lips pressed against his “face” as the energy of his body slightly flared up, the top region of his helmeted head and the lower region spreading to allow him to “kiss” her as well, Talim drinking in what felt like a tasty, hot beverage. Charade continued slowly rubbing his hands up and down her arms, enjoying the sounds of her soft, gentle breathing that came from her slender body. He slowly pulled his head away from hers and gave her a slight, inquiring look, as if unsure before he carefully rested his claws upon her chest and began to fondle her breasts with as much delicacy as he could muster.

  
Talim couldn’t believe how amazing his body felt on hers as his claws groped her breasts, slightly pinching at her nipples beneath her shirt, a jolt of pleasure running through her form, Talim resting her hands on his chest, his singular eye slowly closing, ecstasy running through his body as he softly moaned within Talim’s head. The desires of Soul Edge were fading…instead he felt himself tasting her soul, drinking in her innocence and purity, sharing of her soul as she shared of what remained of his. She looked down, seeing something beginning to form from around his crotch area, blinking in surprise. “Is…that a…?”  
  
 _It has been many a year since I made love to someone._ Charade admitted as Talim glanced down at the bony appendage, carefully feeling it, looking intrigued. _I…_

 

“Yes.” Talim said. “I’m not afraid.”

 

Charade nodded, carefully leaning her back, trying to make sure they couldn’t get tangled up in their bonds, sliding Talim’s pants down past her legs, Talim gasping as she felt her lower lips part slightly for the bony, ridged cock’s entrance. “Remember, be gentle…” she whispered.  
  
 _I shall_ , promised Charade as he slowly, carefully pushed his shaft into her, making sure she was as relaxed as possible around the intruder before moving in further and deeper, Talim letting out a soft moan with each push before he finally bottomed out inside of her, arms wrapped around her back as he rested his head upon her shoulder, his singular eye quivering with delight. _I hope this is as enjoyable for you as it is for me_. He cried out in her mind as he slowly fucked her, Talim thrusting her hips to meet Charade’s thrusts.

 

“It is…oh, yes, it is…” Talim sighed happily, tears of joy flowing freely down her cheeks as Charade continued to thrust faster and faster into her willing body, Talim gasping. “This feels **amazing**!”  
  
 _I’m glad you like it._ Charade said as he pumping his hips furiously. Talim gripped his shoulders and held on tightly as Charade cried out in release, and Talim felt hot, warm energy flowing into her body, his bony cock shooting cum into Talim’s body, as she could feel the sheer joy he felt right now pour out from him and into her. She realized that his very soul was filling her body…every spirit he’d ever drunken in had helped to create a powerful gestalt body and contribute to his power, but now he was sharing it with her just as she was sharing her spirit with him. The two were giving to each other in a way no other lover could have, Talim clamping down on the cock in her, squeezing every last drop of cum from Charade’s majestic cock as it continued to pump away into her slender body. After what seemed to be many minutes, his shaft finished his majestic work as the two laid on their sides, Charade caressing her cheek…realizing the cold iron bonds he had on no longer bothered him anymore…

 

And he knew why, or at least, suspected. He was no longer a demonic entity. No. His heart was truly human again. His body was more human than it had ever been. And Talim…sweet, beautiful Talim…

 

Talim. Tira will never be able to hurt us again. He whispered to her. I’ll take care of her. You’ve got to escape. Get out of here and get somewhere safe. I can sense a town, hundreds of souls a few miles to the east of here. You’ll be able to rejuvenate yourself.

 

“Will I ever see you again?” Talim wanted to know, looking longingly into his face as her hand slowly descended down to her stomach, which was slightly bulging from the full-up womb.

 

_Without a doubt._

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…Tira was in for a rude awakening, which she realized very quickly as bony claws pinned her down to the ground, the furious roar of Charade echoing in her mind. _I have been waiting for this. Waiting for you to PAY for what you did to the youngling!_

 

“You’re going to kill me?” Even moments from her own demise she was smirking coldly. “Go ahead, sweetie. Your hatred and anger towards me only fuels the darkness in you, as will killing me.”

 

_It would…were the will of Soul Edge battling for dominance with my own will. But now I am in full control. I will sleep one day, and seal Soul Edge away for all eternity, but for now…_

 

Tira paled in horror, realizing what he was saying. She had never thought he’d had the strength to overcome Soul Edge, and yet…the evidence was clear. He truly did have full control. And now he was going to end her life. Charade hissed coldly, his claws tightening their grip on her, crushing the air from her lungs, making her exhale with nothing to breathe in. Before Tira could even begin to panic and squirm about, she felt her body being repositioned, her head being flipped back, her face shoved back, his bony shaft pressed against it. The miniscule opening began to widen larger, and then the burning energy running through it pulsated, the cock engulfing her head with frightening quickness and elastic quality. Her neck soon followed after, all sensation vanishing from her, her mind swimming in blackness, her oxygen-starved mind no longer capable of keeping her senses alive as Charade leaned back against a tree, Tira’s head sucked firmly into its inviting cock.

 

With a satisfied hiss, Charade resumed his genital meal in peace. The knot-base of his cock became a fleshly ring under Tira’s jaw line, a semi-transulcent quality visible in the burning fire that ran through his body, making her form vaguely visible as more and more of her body sank down, the cock enveloping her further and further.  A slight stream of lubricating fluid ran out from the cock as her head crept down further and further into the cock, Charade happily sighing in bliss,  eagerly stroking his self-engorging manhood with his right hand, the other clawed hand forcing Tira down further and further, her shoulders disappearing from sight as her head began to curl up within his internal sack. Soon her hips were worked down as well, her legs sliding down easily without any help from Charade as he massaged his enormous sack, Tira sloshing back and forth within it as he concentrated.

 

_In death you may be of some good still._

 

Inside Charade's sack, Tira was surrounded by the sticky white cum. It seemed to her that it hadn't been quite as full when she had first emerged into the fleshy prison, the level having risen since. As she struggled to keep above the creamy liquid, Tira couldn't help but have some of it splash into her mouth. Gagging and choking she spit it up, but it was simply too much and for some reason she felt her legs giving out. Screaming, she fell back into the cum and sank below its surface.  
  
Now completely submerged in the bony being’s seed, Tira tried to hold on to her breath. She knew she wouldn't last though, and the former servant of Soul Edge seemed to have no intention on letting her out. Thrashing about some more she couldn't help but notice that her limbs were getting weaker. Curiously she touched one of her feet, gasping in surprise and releasing a large amount of precious oxygen as she found them soft and squishy to the touch. When the foot she was touching suddenly, painlessly, broke off from her body she couldn't help but scream, cum flooding into her mouth.  
  
Tira's thrashing took on a new urgency as she realized that she was steadily being turned into cum herself. Outside, Charade recognized what was happening, sighing almost sadly as he felt the woman’s struggles grow weaker as more of her body was processed. While he could feel her movements, what he couldn't hear was her screams as she forced herself above the pool of cum for seconds at a time, nor could he see her seemingly melting face, green hair and pale flesh dripping away in sheets of fresh new seed. Then Tira's movements finally fell still, and Charade knew that she was finally gone.  
  
The bony being sighed as he rubbed his full sack with his claws. All that had made Tira who she was could be found in there now, reduced to that sticky white liquid. _Talim waits for me. You will provide us with children._ He mused. _Perhaps some trace of you will remain and you may now redemption in time once I’ve introduced you to her._ With that, he smiled inwardly, sack swinging back and forth as he made his way towards town. He would wait for dark to descend and go to Talim. His life before had been troubled, but now all his doubt was gone. He knew where he belonged…with Talim. The future seemed bright.

Finding Soul Edge could wait for a few days…or weeks…or maybe months… 


End file.
